This invention relates to systems and processes for reduction of the concentration of organic material and other constituents from an effluent stream produced in membrane anaerobic stabilization systems that may use conventional primary treatment of wastewater influent that may then be treated using processes substantially free of aerobic biological treatment to produce an effluent suitable for membrane filtration. The effluent may be treated with a membrane filtration system that may use a microfiltration system, an ultrafiltration system, a nanofiltration system, a reverse osmosis system, or combinations thereof. The new system and process may introduce an anoxic biological reduction process to reduce the concentration of organic material and other constituents as part of the filtration process stages.
Currently known methods for producing a treated effluent to meet secondary discharge standards, as defined by the US Environmental Protection Agency, typically include an aerobic oxidation process. The instant invention may meet secondary standards using physical separation and anoxic treatment for stabilization of the biodegradable organic compounds. In addition to removal of organic material, the process may allow combined treatment and/or removal of other potential pollutants in wastewater, such as, nitrate and perchlorate ions.